Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sail for small watercraft, and more particularly, a mastless sail apparatus that enables a two-seat kayak to be propelled by the wind.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Kayaks have been used for water transportation for centuries. One prominent feature of kayaks is the ease and efficiency with which kayaks can maneuver in tight areas by paddling. Because of their light weight and narrow beam, kayaks can be easily transported over land as well. More recently, kayaks have been designed to be wind-propelled by means of sail rigging. The kayak sail rigging of today normally requires, as do sailboats, a mast to support the sail structure. A sail apparatus with a mast and associated sail structure, however, frustrates the advantages of kayaks.
A mastless sailing apparatus has been used in canoes. This apparatus consisted of a groundsheet or poncho as sail material which was tied to tent poles and held by the bowman in a two-person canoe. The apparatus was only suitable for running with the wind because the bowman was limited to holding the tent poles in a nearly upright position. Because the tent poles and sail material were relatively shear, the apparatus could only safely be used in gentle breeze wind conditions. Also, the attachments of the sail material to the tent poles were only as good as the knots tied by the user of the apparatus. If the knots were not secured properly, the sail material could slide down the tent poles or even become unattached altogether. Furthermore, the groundsheet or poncho lacked a viewing window for safe navigation.
The mastless kayak sail apparatus provides a structure in which a sail is attached to a boomstick along the bottom of the sail and to one shaft end of each of the two kayak paddles at the top corners of the sail. The means for attaching the sail to the boomstick and shaft ends of the paddles are designed for fast assembly and disassembly. A transparent viewing window is affixed within the sail for safe navigation.
One object of the present invention is to provide a mastless sail apparatus that is simple in design and easy to assemble and disassemble, yet rugged enough to operate under ordinary sailing conditions. Another object is to provide a sailing apparatus which requires no kayak alterations. Still another object is to provide such an apparatus that can sail in a direction other than downwind. A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is conveniently stowed, yet ready for use when the occupants are paddling the kayak. These and further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof.